Delirious
by daynaa
Summary: Extremely silly EricCalleigh, HoratioYelina story.Post Ep: Cop Killer


A/N: So this is a fiction I wrote at my Grandmother's house last night! It is extremely silly, and don't get me wrong, I do like Ryan, but in this story it may seem as if I do not hah.

Post EP for _Cop Killer_

Pairings: Eric/Calleigh, Horatio/Yelina

Disclaimer: OWN NOTHING.

--&

Calleigh: So how does a Jr. Homecoming Queen end up robbing minimarts with a guy like JoJo?

_Ryan: Well some women are just attracted to bad boys._

_Calleigh: Oh really? Do tell! _

_Ryan: Oh come on, like you've never been tempted! They're dangerous, and unpredictable…_

_--&_

"So Calleigh," Ryan entered the break room speaking in what he liked to call his 'seductive voice'. As he fully entered the room, he saw a familiar scene. Well, okay it wasn't really familiar, but the scene _had _frequented his dreams lately, only he had been where… "Calleigh! Delko! What the hell!" He shouted, making the two embarrassedly pull apart and move to opposite sides of the couch.

"Hey Ryan." Calleigh finally regained composure and spoke as she tried, and failed, to make herself look presentable.

"What the hell!" Ryan repeated, his mouth still agape.

"Uh, look, sorry man… we thought everyone had already left…" Eric attempted to explain the situation.

"Still! How long has… this, been going on for?" Ryan demanded.

"Only a few weeks." Eric shrugged.

"A couple of weeks?" Ryan was outraged partially because he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed this before, and partially because he was in love with Calleigh and he had been planning on telling her that right now. "What about earlier!"

"What do you mean what about earlier?" Calleigh furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"You were flirting with me!" Ryan informed her.

"You were flirting with him?" Eric jumped off the couch. Calleigh, at first, was unsure of what to do. Both men, two men who could not stand each other, were fighting over her. She started to giggle, and the looks on both their faces were priceless.

"How can you find this funny Calleigh?" They demanded simultaneously, making Calleigh's giggles grow.

"Ryan, I was not flirting with you! If anything, you were flirting with me, all that bad boy talk… and Eric, I love you!" She cleared the situation right up.

"You do?" Eric asked, surprised.

"You do?" Ryan asked, hoping his ears were deceiving him.

"Yes!' Calleigh nodded happily. She was surprised and overjoyed to find that she honestly did love Eric.

"Great. Just great." Ryan hit his hand against his head as Calleigh and Eric embraced. "I thought you liked bad boys?" Ryan interrupted, putting on his best bad boy face.

"Oh Ryan," Calleigh said in the sympathetic way she often talked to him, "_You _said I liked bad boys, and even if I did, you certainly are not one." Ryan looked genuinely hurt. "Don't feel bad Ryan. Just because you look cuter in a sweater vest than leather… just be who you are." Calleigh advised.

"You think I'm cute?" Ryan perked right up.

"In a platonic sort of way." Eric answered protectively.

"Awh! Thank you Eric." Ryan mock cooed. "Anyways, I'm out, see you tomorrow!"

"Have a good night Ryan, I know I will." Eric called after him, receiving a playing smack on the chest from Calleigh.

"Shut up Delko!" Was Ryan's frown in response as he exited the room.

"So bad boys, huh?" Eric raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh shush." Calleigh smirked as they resumed activity from before they'd been interrupted. Soon all thoughts of Ryan fled their minds.

--&

Horatio Caine was on a mission. Walking down the hallways of the police department, he spotted her quickly, who wouldn't? But it was what he noticed afterwards that made him frown. How had Rebecca gotten there so fast? She was in a heated conversation with Yelina and it looked as if it was only a matter of time before one of them snapped and hit the other, and he woulnd't want that.

"Ladies," Horatio spoke as he approached them. IT only fed the intensity, however.

"Horatio." Yelina replied, peeling her glance off of Rebecca and focusing it on Horatio.

"Any way I can be of assistance?" He inquired.

"Yes. Tell Yelina to stay out of our business." Rebecca instructed.

"Rebecca," Horatio told her, "There is no longer an us."  
"There would be if it weren't for her." Rebecca told him icily.

"My actions," Horatio assured her, "Had nothing to do with Yelina. We aren't doing this here, or ever. It's over."

"Horatio," Rebecca protested.

"Rebecca, it is over." He repeated. And with that, Horatio took Yelina's arm and led her out of the station. "I'm sorry about her." He apologized.

"It's understandable." Yelina shrugged with a smirk.

"Right." Horatio smirked as well. "Are things changing between us?" He asked hopefully.

"You know, I hink they just might be." Yelina remarked with a smile, a smile Horatio quickly returned.

"For the best I hope?" Horatio asked in a warm, joking, manner, already full well knowing the truth.

"Of course." Yelina sported a tone displaying the same attributes.

"No Stetler?" Horatio checked.

"We broke up. Well, I broke up with him." Yelina clarified.

"Seems like there's a lot of that going around these days." Horatio smirked.

"So you did hear our conversation." Yelina was surprised.

"Yelina," Horatio told her, "I hear everything."

--&

"Ugh!" Ryan groaned as the elevator beeped.

"Hi Ryan!" Calleigh chirped in her usual happy manner.

"Can you keep it down?" Ryan hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry! Were you out being a bad boy last night?" Calleigh smiled, teasing him. "And just to clarify, this is not flirting." With that she pranced off. Ryan banged his head against the break room counter before moaning again in pain. Why was he so stupid! Why!

"Mr. Wolfe." Horatio addressed him, approaching from behind. "Shot down again, I'm assuming."

"Yeah. Horatio, I don't feel good! Wait! How did you know about my major crush on Calleigh?" Ryan moaned.

"Ryan, I know everything!" Horatio informed him.

"Then you know Calleigh and Eric are dating?" Ryan challenged.

"Of course." Horatio nodded coolly. "The one thing, however, I cannot figure out is why the male lab techs have deemed today leather day." Horatio was genuinely puzzled. But Ryan knew the answer. Calleigh liked bad boys, and the lab techs all liked Calleigh. Who wouldn't? He did! He had to admit, as well, that Eric was one of his better looking male coworkers, he was man enough to say it. He knew of at least two girls, other than Calleigh, that would make out with him on the spot. They must have been one heck of a jealousy evoking couple when they went out.

"Ryan?" Horatio asked. "Ryan!" He repeated, louder this time.

"What? Oh. Calleigh likes bad boys." He said in attempts to answer Horatio's earlier question.

"Right." Horatio rolled his eyes. "You look ill, and you are delirious. Go home and sleep today." Horatio instructed, and Ryan obeyed. Horatio knew from experience that when deprived of sleep, you could become delirious, for Calleigh couldn't like bad boys, or she would have been with him already! But it didn't matter anyways, because he had Yelina now, and Calleigh was with Eric. Everyone was happy, except maybe Ryan, but he was delirious, so who cares about him?

--&

A/N: Hah. Kay. Silly? I think so hah. PLEASE review and let me know what you thought! Hah. I think I want to have a nap now.

Goodbye! SCHOOLS OUT ! hdslfjkl! I'm happy!


End file.
